Would you just get better already!
by melody5671234
Summary: It had been so long since Levi had last been sick that he nearly forgotten what it felt. Now the corporal is forced to rest whether he likes it or not. But who looks after him is the last person he wants to see. It's not like the brat wants to look after him to begin with. Still, Eren can't seem to stop himself from worrying. No matter how much he hates it.
1. Chapter 1

This is indeed a yaoi, implying its boyXboy. So if that's not your kind of thing I'm sorry, if it is then please enjoy!

* * *

Levi woke up with a slight groan. The light began to pour in through the curtains of his room, telling him it was time to wake up. He turned onto his back, starring up at the ceiling. His head throbbed with an intense pain. He brought his fingers to his forehead and rubbed. What a great way to wake up. Not only did he have a pounding headache but it seemed every touch of the sheets on his skin agitated him. The rest he had the night before had been terrible. He had done nothing but toss and turn the entire night. Perhaps he could manage to find a way to sneak away from his squad and steal a few moments rest. Until then he'd have to push through.

He dragged himself down the hall, still trying to make himself presentable. He had to keep his back straight and his head high. Even if it killed him to. His squad looked up to him. He couldn't afford to let them see him weakened.

At breakfast he stayed quiet. Out of the corner of his eye Eren spotted his Captain sitting, mindlessly playing with his food. Though he seemed okay Eren and learnt to see past it. After all, now that Levi was responsible for him he often found himself spending the most time with the corporal more than the rest of the squad. It hadn't taken long for Eren to figure out how Levi worked. He could see the exhaust on the corporal's eyes. Something was just off about him.  
Levi placed his fork down and reached for his tea. He had no appetite what so ever. Though he wanted to eat it seemed that he just couldn't. There was no desire and everything tasted bland. Then again it wasn't like they were eating the food of a king either. Bland was to be expected.

As he took a sip of his tea his eyes caught with Jeager's. What was with the brat? Staring at him like that. Levi hid a slight scoff. He knew the kid admired him but staring at him like that was just another thing. Dealing with him would not help this on growing headache. Perhaps fresh air would help.

Even watched Levi stand and make his way down the corridor. Everyone was too into their conversation to notice.

" Isn't that right Jeager? Huh? Eren are you even listening to me?" Jean asked. Even glanced up at him, shocked.

" Sorry, I'm not feeling so well." He lied. Sasha's lips turned down into a frown.

" Perhaps you should go get some rest. It seems Captain Levi wasn't doing too well either so I'm sure he won't notice if you're gone." She made sure to keep her voice low as the rest ignored them and continued on with their conversation.  
" So you noticed it too?"  
She gave a firm nod.

" Go ahead and check up on him," She started as she leaned in closer to him," I'm just as worried as you are and I'm sure the rest would be too if they knew. I'll keep you covered."

Eren couldn't stop himself from smiling in admiration.  
" Thank you Sasha. Here you can eat the rest of my breakfast."  
It was as if a light had dashed across her eyes. Immediately she poured the rest of his food onto her plate and began to devour it all, forgetting all about their talk they had only a few moments before. Eren rushed out of the room, making sure Mikasa or anyone else noticed him, and raced down the hall just in time to see Levi turn the corner. Where in the world was the corporal going?

Eren made sure to stay just the right amount of distance behind him. The last thing he wanted to do was get caught. He'd have no explanation as to what or why he had been doing it. Telling Levi that he was worried over his health would only irritate the man even more. He swallowed nervously at the thought of what might happen to him if Levi found out. He'd definitely have to be careful.

Levi rounded the corner, starring at the horses. He gave a small shake of his head. If he took a horse with him then the others would know for sure he was gone. At least for now he'd have some time before the others began to question. So he turned and started heading out on foot.

He stretched his hands above his head in attempt to ease the aches in his back. It didn't seem to help any. Just what was going on with him?

" Talk about a shitty state to be in." He grumbled to himself, not noticing just how far he was going. He glanced down at his hands and clenched them together. Everything seemed to be working okay. There wasn't any pain his his walk, his muscles worked as they should have. Was it possible he got wounded without realizing it and it had grown infected? No. He couldn't have missed a wound. He stopped for a moment and glanced down at his legs. He hadn't seen any open cuts or scratches earlier. Perhaps a bruise or two but that was about it. This was ridiculous. Whatever was wrong with him needed to be fixed. He couldn't afford to keep feeling like this.

Eren furred his brows in confusion as he hid himself behind a tree. He turned his head and glanced back, the building slowly dwindling away behind the trees. It wasn't safe to be out this far. Take it he knew that Levi could take care of himself should something arise but still, it just didn't seem right to be out here. Something in his stomach made his nerves bundle together. Something wasn't right.

Perhaps he was just overthinking things. Levi was fine, just having a bad day is all. It was normal for people to have those. He just needed to calm down and relax. He just needed to turn around and head back before Levi found him and destroyed him completely.

So Eren turned and began to make his way back. If he hurried then no one would notice he was gone and none would utter a word to their corporal. Yet each step made him feel worse and worse. It didn't feel right to Levi out this far alone in the condition he was in. It was clear he wasn't feeling well and wasn't at his strongest. What if a titan appeared? Would he be able to fight it off as easily as he normally did?

Eren froze. The ground rumbling under his feet made his heart stop. It couldn't be possible-

Then he heard it. Immediately he turned and raced back as fast as his feet allowed him, praying the entire time that Levi could hold off long enough for him to get there to help.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren ran as fast as he feet allowed him too. Wait, what was he doing! He had his gear on for god's sake!

He prepared himself and launched into the air, zipping as fast as he could.  
" Son of bitch!"

His heart fluttered. That was Levi's voice. He was still alive, at least for now. A few moments later Eren found himself in the presence of a titan. He wasn't too big but he wasn't exactly a 6 meter one either. His eyes began to search the area. He could hear Levi, that was the sound off his gear as it worked. So he turned his eyes to the sky. There a green blob zipped around back and forth landing hits on the titan but Eren could still make out details of his corporal. Which meant Levi was moving slower than normal. His form was messy and only getting weaker and weaker by the second.

Levi cursed to himself. He should have been able to take this monster down without any hesitation. Yet it seemed that it was always making him run, not giving him a chance to catch his breath. Was he getting out of shape? He always made sure his stamina was as good as it could be. Even though it should have been child's play his lungs began to burn and his legs shook.

Eren watched him zip around to the other side of the titan and take refuge in the leaves of a tree. He wobbled his way on the branch to the trunk where he crouched low to stay hidden, his hand clenching his head. Not to mention this pounding headache made it hard to think straight. There was no way he could run, he'd lead the monster to the others and though he had no doubt in his squad he'd prefer to leave them out of it. Once the titan was killed he'd be stormed with questions. Questions he didn't want to deal with. The strongest man in the world should be able to take down such an excuse of a titan. He should-

Levi's cough made Eren freeze. The titan turned it's head and immediately spotted him. He was done watching. Levi would be mad, no furious, once he found out that Eren had followed him but Eren was willing to take that chance. Having the shit beat out of him would be better than letting Levi be taken down by a titan.

As he reached for his swords Levi jumped out just as the titan reached for him, swinging and managed just a simple cut on it's hand. It didn't even phase it. Eren aimed to swing up and behind the titan while it focused on Levi. Right to the back of the neck. But in mid flight he noticed something he didn't want to.

" Captain look out!"

Levi had tried to push himself to move faster but he was just a heartbeat too slow. The titan's hand came up and caught him. Levi struggled in it's grip. He kicked, squirmed, anything and everything to get out of it's grasp. The titan had his arms pinned so there was no way to use his swords. He rasped out another cough as the grip around him tightened. Pain seared through him and his lips parted slightly. Nothing but a muted scream came out as his grip loosened on his swords and dropped from his fingers. Damn it! This was not how he was going to be taken out!

As the titan brought him closer to it's mouth he brought his feet up and pushed against its upper lip. He had never felt his legs tremble as much as they did in that moment. The pressure was to powerful for his muscles to work against. He needed to do something and he needed to do it quickly.

Then the titan's grip slackened. Levi didn't dare to question it. Instead he slipped his arms out and slammed his foot where it met. It's head began to roll forward and it's body topple to the floor. As quickly as he could Levi escaped and jumped as far as he could. He felt his body fly. All his strength and agility seemed to have left him as the ground came closer and closer. First he felt his right side absorb the impact then his back and his left as he rolled, not able to stop until he slammed into a tree.

Eren landed on the titan's back with little to no stumble. His chest heaved both from exhaustion and fear. His eyes scanned the forest hectically. He needed to calm down but that was much easier said than done.

" God damn it where are you?" He growled. He jumped off and began searching around the trees that the titan had taken down as it fell. Then he caught sight of a figure motionless on the ground, the green cloak being the only thing protecting it. No. No he couldn't have.

Eren called out to him, nearly forgetting his formalities. He climbed over the tree trunks and debris, nearly twisting his ankle in the process yet he couldn't recognized the pain. His body was numb. His mind was blank.

" Levi!" He shouted as he slid to his knees. " Captain are you okay?"  
His hands slipped to Levi's shoulder. Levi winced in pain as he was moved onto his back. Hope sprang into Eren's chest. It was clear that what ever pain he was in was unbearable but it was pain and feeling pain meant he was alive.

" Oh thank god you're alive." He whispered.  
" Don't act like I'm some doll you brat." Levi snapped. But is intimidation quickly fell as he coughed, rolling into Eren's lap and slightly burrowing his head into his stomach. Immediately a blush rose to Eren's cheeks. Never before would he had guessed that he'd see his Captain do such a thing. Although the more he thought about it he was sure Levi didn't register what he was doing and focused more on the burning his body was experiencing.

" What the hell is wrong with me?" Levi grumbled before he coughed again. Eren frowned. It was clear that there was more at stake than Levi's injuries.  
Levi's eyes snapped open as he felt Eren's hand press against his forehead. His skin was cool and what was even more amazing, it was easing his headache.

" Just what are you doing Jaeger?" He snipped as he swatted his hand away.  
" Sir you're burning up."  
" Are you implying that I'm sick?" He scoffed. " That's not possible."  
" In all due respect sir, it would make sense. You have a lot of symptoms of a cold. I could see the pain and exhaust on your face this morning."  
Levi gave a small 'tch' before pushing himself up. His world swayed just from the simple moment. Erin's hands shot out behind his back, ready to catch him should he need it. Levi shot him a glare, daring him to do something like that again. Eren hesitated then pulled his hands away. He didn't particularly feel like getting the shit beat out of him. Not out this far from base anyways.

Levi's hand found his head again. He kept his eyes slammed shut in hopes to keep his stomach from swaying. His hands clenched at the dirt under his palms and he gritted his teeth together as he fought back the pain.

" How far out are we Jaeger?" He asked. Eren glanced through the trees in hopes to find a glimpse of the base.

" I can't say for sure sir. I can't see the base from here."

Levi cursed. He should have just stayed at the table and suffered through. He knew he'd have to get up eventually. He just needed a moment to collect himself. His strength was 5 miles behind him and his sense of balance was lost with it. Perhaps after a few moments this churning of his stomach would stop. The heat would die down and his body would stop aching.

" Jaeger touch me and you'll-"  
" I'm sorry sir. You're in no condition to walk and we can't stay out here for much longer." Eren fought back as he slipped his arms around Levi. One around his waist, the other under his legs. One by one he began to make his way to his knees then to his feet.

" Drop me and you're dead." Levi threatened. Eren took a moment to get a better grip and gave a nervous laugh. Levi was a lot heavier than he looked. He could only hope he could make it back to the base.

" I won't sir."

" Oh and Jaeger?"  
" Yes sir?"

" Tell anyone about this and I'll personally kill you with my bare hands."

Eren didn't doubt his words one bit.  
" Yes sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Eren continued on walking in the silence. However his pace had slowed tremendously. He hadn't quite felt the pain in his ankle before but now that his adrenaline had slowed down it throbbed with every stepped. He could only hope that it would heal soon. He took a moment to steal a glance down at Levi. He hadn't said a word the entire time but Eren could tell he was trying hard to hang on. The exhaust showed in the bags under his eyes and the pain was still ripe in his eyes themselves. The entire time he was subconscious on where his hands were, not wanting to cause Levi any more pain.

He paused for a moment, rotating his foot. He could really use his titan powers to heal it right about now.

" Why'd you stop brat? Did you see something?"

" No sir. Just had to adjust something."

Levi looked up at him, his eyes narrowed slightly. Eren gulped nervously. His captain wasn't having any of it.

" You've gone and hurt yourself now have you?"

Eren tensed then hung his head. " I think I twisted my ankle when I was looking for you. But I'll be okay, we need to get you back to base."

He went to take another step, trying to hide the pain he felt by biting the inside of his cheek. Levi sighed and gave a shake of his head. This was _not_ how he expected his day to go.

" There's a cave east of here." He sighed. " If you think you can make it there then we can camp until one of us is feeling well enough to carry the other back to base. We will wait until night that's when the titan's are less active, at least that's what Hanji's research says."

" But sir you're-"  
" I'm fine. Just . . . " He paused as he rubbed his temples. " Just go to the damn cave. It shouldn't be too far. You should heal up enough to walk the rest of the way home tonight right? Our gear is useless right now, there is barely an ounce of gas left since they weren't filled when we left."

 _I don't think I'd stop myself from getting sick from using it anyways._ He thought to himself.

" I can get us there sir."

" Good. Now let me down, I can walk the rest of the way."  
Eren frowned as he tightened his grip.

" Didn't you hear me you shitty brat? I said let me down." He demanded as he elbowed Eren rather harshly. Eren doubled over in pain and let his grip loosen enough for Levi to slip out onto his feet. Almost instantly he felt as if a boulder had came crashing down onto his shoulders but he refused to be carried any further. He was the Captain, the strongest man on earth, he was-

 _Feeling sick. Terribly and utterly sick._

" Lets go. We can't afford to slack off any more." He ordered as he brought his hand to cover his mouth. Eren shook out his arms to get feeling back into them but it seemed his senses heightened. He had became aware of the things his corporal did. How he refused to pull his hand away from his mouth, how he walked faster than normal and had a soft sway to his step. This was ridiculous.

Levi felt himself spun around on a dime then backed up to a tree. The motion nearly made him puke but he managed to contain himself.

" What do you think you're doing!" He yelled as he went to grab his swords.  
" Captain you aren't feeling well, I'm not going to stand here and allow you to push yourself this far. So either you let me carry you or neither of us move and quite frankly you aren't in any position to threaten me."  
Levi scoffed. Since when did he get such cocky confidence? It pissed him off.

Eren saw Levi raise his leg to strike but he was already a step ahead. With little effort he managed to push Levi's leg out of the way and pushed his arm up against his throat, using the weight of his body to keep him pinned. The anger was clear in Levi's eyes. Although it was more towards himself rather than Eren. To think he had gotten this weak . . .

" It's your choice sir." Eren spoke calmly. Levi eyed him then sighed, letting his body go slack. The corner of Eren's lips turned upwards in victory. He couldn't believe it. He had actually done it. He turned and lowered to his knees while he had the chance. He could feel Levi's eyes burn into his back, burning holes into him. Then Levi slowly made his way over. His pride had disappeared so long ago what was the point in fighting any more?  
Erin's hands wrapped around his legs and then he stood. This was much easier than carrying him in his arms.

As they walked Eren tried not to focus on Levi's body heat as it branded his skin. Despite all the layers of clothing between Levi's chest and his back the heat seemed to seep through. Not to mention the steady beat of his heart was comforting.

Behind him Levi struggled to keep his eyes open. The lack of sleep and battle from earlier that day was catching up to him and the calmness of the forest was relaxing. No he couldn't fall asleep. He had to make sure that Eren . . . that Eren found the . . . the cave . . .

His strength to hold on disappeared and slowly his laid his head onto Eren's back. Underneath him he felt Eren's muscles tense slightly but he didn't seem to care. No in fact he tightened his grip and pulled himself closer. He wasn't sure why but it seemed to ease the pain of his headache. Just laying there like that. Perhaps it was that the brat smelt clean. Yes, that had to be it.

" Um Captain?" Eren mumbled. There wasn't an answer. Instead he smiled to himself and continued on walking. He'd find the cave on his own eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren managed to slip Levi off his back and onto he cave floor. There he took off his cloak and wadded it so it could be used as a pillow. It would be wrinkled but it didn't really matter to him. Wrinkles would go away after a wash and tender care. He worked his hands gently in fear to wake Levi up. Inch by inch he managed to lay him down until his head rested on the makeshift pillow. Eren moved his hand to cup his head when his palm touched Levi's cheek. It took all he hand not to rip his hand away. It seemed just the touch of him would burn his skin. Once Levi was laying down he brought the back of his hand to the corporal's forehead.

" It's even worse than earlier." He mumbled. Then he glanced up at the sky. They still had quite a bit of time before the sun started to set. He'd have to wait it out and hope for the best. So he settled against the wall by Levi's head, leaning his head back against it. He pulled his boot off with a relieved sigh. He felt as if his ankle could breath.

He didn't know much on first aid but he did know that if he kept off of his foot for as long as he could then it should help ease the pain enough. His eyes fell down to Levi. He also knew that if he didn't get Levi home soon then things wouldn't turn out well. He needed a warm bed with medicine and food. All the things that he didn't have. He couldn't go out and hunt, he couldn't risk a fire and attract titans, he had no medicine. He sighed as he looked back up to the roof of the cave. The questions that they would get. He could only imagine what would be thrown their way. It wasn't like he didn't have enough time to think things out. That was one thing he did have enough of.

* * *

Levi groaned and opened his eyes. Luckily his headache had gotten better. But it seemed it was replaced with what seemed like a heat stroke. Piece by piece he ripped particle of clothing off, leaving him to lay in his unbuttoned shirt. He could care less about being dirty at the moment. He felt as if he would melt. In fact if melting meant it would end this damn suffering he'd do it.

He tried to sit up, burrowing his face into his hands. He peeked out from the side and spotted Eren sleeping soundly against the wall. So it seemed the brat found the cave after all. Not bad.

Then Levi coughed making Eren's ears perk up. He shot up, alert and ready to help.  
" Captain you're awake." He reached out and placed a hand onto Levi's back as he coughed. His captain managed to choke a few words out in between his coughing.  
" I'm sorry sir I don't know what you said."  
" Levi. I said call me Levi."

Eren sat back in shock. Levi groaned slightly to himself and sat back against the cave wall, running a hand through his hair.

" It seems we are going to be in this situation for a while, might as well drop the formalities kid."

Eren swallowed as he ran his eyes over the man in front of him. Though he still had his trousers on his jacket had been removed and his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his bare chest. He found himself captivated as he watched it rise and fall as Levi's breaths grew heavy. He heard a 'tch' and instantly withdrew his eyes, worried he had been caught.

" This damn heat will be the death of me. I feel like every part of me is burning." Levi grumbled as he reached forward and began to slip off his boots. Eren watched in fascination as he gently set his boots besides him before folding up his jacket and cloak, placing them along with his boots. Why did his stomach make him feel sick? It was as if it were twisted in a ton of knots.

" Levi you'll make your fever worse if you undress even more." He rushed as he grabbed Levi's hand and stopped him from taking his shirt off completely. He licked his lips at the odd sensation of saying his captain's first name. He had done it before but he was much to focused on saving him to focus on it. Now, well now was a much different situation. Although he wasn't sure if he was desperate for Levi to keep his shirt on to stop his fever from getting worse. It was more like it stop the knots in his own stomach from getting worse.

Levi's eyes flickered up to him and he froze.

" It's going to get colder with the sun setting soon." He explained as he motioned to the entrance of the cave. Finally Levi sighed and let go of his shirt.

" Fine. If it'll stop you from whining."  
Eren couldn't stop himself from frowning. " I'm not whining sir, I just care about you."

" What did I tell you about formalities?"  
A chill of fear trickled down Eren's spine. No, he needed to show Levi he was just as capable of being just as strong. Eren forced himself to match gazes. He had to control himself. He caught his eyes drifting over Levi's chest then forced them back up. He had to control himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Both sat in silence listening to the light rain that had started. Levi sighed and glanced out of the cave, watching the droplets as they fell. It wasn't heavy for the time being. He could only hope it stayed that way when they would make their escape. Then his mind jumped to Eren. That's right. The brat had said he had twisted his ankle while looking for him.

" Jaeger."

He turned and saw Eren jump at his voice. Quickly the kid adverted his eyes back to the ceiling as if he were trying to cover up the fact that he had almost been caught starring.

" How's your foot?" He asked. Eren glanced down at his foot. In all honesty he had been so caught up with the man beside him that he nearly forgot about it.

" It's well." He lied.

Beside him he heard Levi sigh. He shifted his eyes, ready to reassure him it was alright, when he jumped as pain shot around his ankle. He brought his arm up and bit down on it slightly to keep from him groaning in pain. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. It was still sensitive as hell.

" Liar." Levi shot, his voice even but full of warning.

" I'll be fine. Just please don't touch it any more, it'll only agitate it-"  
Eren stopped mid sentence as he tried to pull his foot back. Levi reached up and snatched his calf with ease. Though his grip was tight it didn't hurt in the slightest.

" I'm still your Corporal. If I want to look at it then I will." Levi demanded his hands slipped back down to his ankle, " The last thing I need is for you to walk on a broken ankle and make it worse."

Eren stayed hushed as he watched. Levi slipped on of the straps of his gear off his foot before pushing it up slightly. Eren tensed, expecting more searing pain as Levi inspected it. Instead he found a gentle touch. Levi's fingers pushed at certain spots, some earning more of a reaction than others. But never once did he ever experience the same pain he had before. To think his captain had such comforting touch was odd. He had only ever seen him as a man of strength. One that could kill without any hesitation, one that could wield a blade as if it were like breathing.

" Looks like you just sprained it," Levi's voice broke the silence. Eren hissed as his fingers pushed up the leg of his jeans. Levi felt him shiver under his touch and looked at him with a confused look.

" Your fingers are cold." He mumbled. Levi couldn't stop himself from smirking. With a small shake of his head he continued on and began to stretch the muscles around Eren's ankle in hopes to loosen them up.

" If I had something to wrap it with I'd do that. But it looks like you'll have to wait until we get back."

" And what about you?"

" What about me?"

" Your cold. How are you feeling?"  
" Better."  
Eren immediately scowled. " Liar."

Levi's eyes narrowed. " And just how can you know so well that I'm lying?"

" I know how you work Levi. I can tell when you're well and when you're not. Your body language says it all. In fact I know that you feel even worse than before. Your face is drained, you still have your shirt unbuttoned because you feel hot despite how cold your fingers are, your poster has fallen and your skin is pale and clammy."

Levi raised an eyebrow at him. A blush drowned Eren's cheeks, realizing what he had just said. Now he seemed more like a stalker and creep than anything else. He was sure Levi was questioning everything in his mind. Why had he payed that much attention to him to learn all this stuff to begin with? That was something even Eren couldn't answer.

" Your side. There's a huge bruise." He stated bluntly, pointing at the bruise that peeked out of Levi's shirt. Levi glanced down, just as surprised as Eren had been. After that fight with the titan he was sure he had plenty more that were still hiding.

" I didn't hurt you when I carried you did I?" Eren asked, his voice full of worry. Levi scoffed in annoyance.

" What did I say about treating me like a doll Jaeger?" He snapped as he slowly made his way to his knees. He was done with this kid. With his constant worrying and questions. He was ready to leave and get as far from him as possible.

" I'd still take it easy I'm sure your fever is still high."  
Levi felt his fingers brush against his forehead, making him freeze. What in the world? What was happening to him?

" You're right." He rushed. Eren paused out of confusion. " You were right about everything. I feel even worse than this morning if it's possible. So I suggest we both get what little time we have to rest before we head-"  
Levi felt his stomach drop as he tried to stand.

" Heichou!"  
He felt Eren reach out and catch him, lowering him back down gently to the ground. Damn it. He needed help and he needed it now. Eren was tired of waiting. He couldn't risk using Titan form, not without Levi being there to control him. But he could walk them back. Even if it killed him.

" Hold on Levi." Eren whispered as he scooped his captain into his arms. " Just hold on a little longer."  
But it seemed they were destined to be in that blasted cave. The first step out Eren could see the top of the monster just above the trees. It was far, far enough where they would be safe if they stayed. If he could move quick enough Eren knew that he could sneak his way past it without being noticed. If it had just been him he would have done it but he had someone else's life in his hands.

Levi suddenly covered his mouth, laying his head into Eren's chest.

" Brat make up your mind." Levi warned. " We are getting soaked standing out here."

Eren tightened his grip on him and turned to head back to the cave. It just seemed like he couldn't win. He laid Levi back down, watching him as he curled into a small ball, his hand still over his mouth. He felt as if he'd be sick any moment.

There was still a small amount of light left as the sun finished setting. Eren would just have to wait until the middle of the night and hope the Titan would finish it's walk somewhere else. He groaned in frustration and took a deep breath.

" Jaeger." He turned, surprised at how hoarse Levi's voice was growing. " Hand me my cloak."

Eren hurried and handed them over. Levi stripped off his soaked shirt, making Eren's breath hitch. He took a shaky breath as he waited for Levi to throw his cloak on.

" Damn it, it's still cold." He hissed. Levi pulled his cloak closer to himself. This would be the last time he'd ever leave to get some fresh air by himself. He knew they'd make it home eventually, hell he'd drag Jaeger behind him if he had to, but he was starting to get frustrated. Curse this damn cold. If it wasn't for him being sick he'd never be in this situation to begin with.

" S-sir I might have an idea." Eren mumbled.  
" And what's that Jeager?" Levi asked, not raising his head. Eren glance over at his wadded cloak that still sat on the floor. Levi would kill him but it was the only thing left for them to do.  
" Well Titan's give off a lot of heat and well . . . I'm part Titan so-" His words started to fade out. Now Levi raised his head.  
" You are _not_ suggesting what I think you are Jaeger." He snapped with warning.

" But sir it's the only thing left to do. We can't light a fire and I won't mention a word to the others, I swear."

His words were earnest. Terribly earnest. Was this kid planning on stripping his pride until he had nothing left?

" No brat." Levi sighed. Erin's lips turned down in a frown. Without making a noise he reached for his cloak and made his way over. He knew exactly what the corporal's problem was. Then again he supposed if he were in his position he'd feel the same. Still, he wasn't going to let Levi make himself suffer all because he believed he was loosing his pride.

" Eren don't you dare-"  
Eren ignored his warning and wrapped the cloak around Levi from behind. Levi tried to rip his way out of Eren's grip but the boy held tight as he pulled him back into his chest.

" Do you want me to kill you?" He growled. Eren gave a small shrug and pulled him closer, forcing his head to rest against his chest.

" Not particularly but that's a chance I'm willing to take."

His heart fluttered in Levi's ears and he smirked. The kid may have been all cool and collected on the outside but on the inside his heart was all over the place. Eren could only hope that Levi wouldn't realize that it was pounding because of the man in his arms and not the threat he had said.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi felt himself sink deeper and deeper into his sleep. His head began to hang slightly as his muscles relaxed. He hadn't realized just how tired he was until that moment. He subconsciously shuddered from the cold and the arms around him tightened. He felt . . . safe in a way. The sensation was quite odd. He hadn't felt safe in years. He hadn't had felt the comfort the arms around him were giving. He hadn't felt it sense he was a child.

But whose arms were they? He couldn't quite remember who sat behind him. The sleep clogged his memory, making him sit in that awkward stage of being aware of his surroundings despite being asleep. As the arms pulled him closer he felt their chest push into his back, the warmth swallowing him whole. He had never felt so relaxed in his life. It had to have been a dream. He was back at home in his bed, alone and waiting to start another day.

He felt a head rest against his shoulder, the person's breathing hitting a place just at the end of his neck. Their breathing was a steady rhythm that echoed in his ears.

" I'll get you home Heichou."

Their voice was muffled as they talked into his shoulder.

" Believe me, I will."

Levi didn't doubt it. He couldn't find himself too. It bugged him, not knowing who this was. If he could just wake up, if he could just make his mind think straight.

Yet something told him to enjoy this feeling while he could. So he shifted and laid further back onto the chest behind him, letting his head rest there as well. He body felt like shit. It was as if he was cold and on fire all at the same time. His mouth felt dry, his muscles ached and all he wanted was to stay in this moment. He knew that once he opened his eyes it would all be gone. He'd be back in the base doing paperwork and training his squad. Then it seemed to snap together in his mind. Just who was holding him, who was reassuring him it was going to be okay.

Eren glanced down at Levi, making sure his eyes were shut. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He was asleep, he wouldn't hear it. So it would be okay to say it.  
" I love you."

It was soft. In fact Levi could barely hear it. But it was those three words that seemed to make everything click in his head.

* * *

Levi groaned and shifted to lay more comfortably. The feeling of sheets shift against him. Sheets? Last time he remembered he wasn't anywhere near sheets let alone have any.

He opened his eyes and sat up. He was back at base in his room. He glanced down and found himself in a new set a clothes. Ones that were dry and clean. He slowly made his way to his feet, grabbing his bed for support to keep his world from spinning. Then he made his way over to the curtains and pulled back.

Down below him he saw his squad running around doing laps, all of them looking like they are about ready to die. His eyes shifted to the front and he couldn't stop himself from smiling slightly. There Hanji ran, not an ounce of of tiredness present as she encouraged them to keep going. Finally she seemed to have mercy on them and let them stop for water and a break. She looked up at Levi's window and smiled in relief to find him peering down at them. She said something to the squad but they didn't seem to care. They were all too exhausted to understand what she had said.

He knew it wouldn't be long before he heard a knock on his door. He had started to turn when he noticed something. Eren wasn't there.

" Oh Captain! Open up!"

He twisted the knob only to have the door slammed open as soon as it was possible. Hanji came rushing in, happy as could be, and gave him a big hug.  
" Get off me shitty glasses." He glared.  
" We were all so worried about you two! We didn't know what happened!" She continued on, not particularly caring about his demand. She turned and placed one hand on her hip, the other still around his arms.

" We had been searching everywhere for you two. So when I saw Eren come wobbling up to the base in the middle of the night it was quite a relief."

" Where is he now?"

" I told him to shower and sleep. Although the kid wouldn't leave until he knew you were given some medicine."  
" Did he now? And just what all did he tell you that happened?" He asked, a warning low in his voice.

" Don't worry Levi no one knows that your sick. We are trying to think of something to tell the others."

" That's all he told you?"  
" Well he explained about the titan and him twisting his ankle. You know he took a big risk carrying you back here, he's got the heart of a true soldier."

Levi crossed his arms. There was no denying of that.  
" I gave him cleaning duties for when he wakes up. Oh, and I checked his ankle before he went to bed, it's nearly healed." She gave him a pat on the back, earning a scowl which she yet again ignored. " Get as much rest as you can. You're going to need it if you want to get better soon. Now I'm off to go visit your little titan boy. See you later Levi!"

Levi stood, mixed between feeling agitated and relieved at the same time. Once the door shut he reached for his uniform which was neatly folded and placed on his desk. There was no time to rest. He had missed a day's work. Lord only knew what he had to do to catch up.

Once he was dressed he opened the curtains once more to let the light and and turned to the pile of papers on his desk. This was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi looked down at his paperwork, the words blending together as one. Hanji had told him to rest so he could get better but he couldn't afford to waste that time. He blinked then rubbed his eyes before looking back down at the papers. Okay . . . so this wasn't going to work. Not in the slightest.

He let out a groan and let his head fall onto the desk, letting out a cough. His face warped with disgust. The cold was setting in his chest and his coughs seemed to have grown worse. He just wanted to be better. Was that too much to ask?

His mind began to wander back to his time in the cave. The safety and warmth he felt haunted his mind. His eye lids began to slowly drift close. Maybe a small rest wouldn't be bad after all.

* * *

 _There was a knock on the door. It hadn't woken him up at first until he heard it for the second time._

 _" Heichou? Are you awake?"_

 _Levi furred his brows together in confusion. Slowly he raised his head and looked up at the door, his vision still blurry._

 _" It's Eren sir."_  
 _" Come in."_  
 _When Eren opened the door Levi let out a small hiss as the light flooded through. He took a moment to rub his eyes. His mind was still groggy and his voice raspy from his sleep._

 _" Did I wake you up sir?" He could hear the worry in Eren's voice. " I can come back tomorrow. You need your rest."_

 _Levi shook his head and motioned for him to step further in._  
 _" No, it's fine." He reassured. Eren hesitated then shut the door behind him._

 _" It's awfully dark in here, do you want me to get some light in here?"_

 _Levi glanced around and noticed the brat had been right. He turned around and glanced out the window. Were the squad had once been training was empty with no one in sight, the moon hovering high above it. How long had he slept?_

 _" I brought you some food and tea. Hanji said you hadn't eaten ever since the morning we left." Eren continued as he placed a tray down in front of him. Levi's eyes went down the to food that laid ready for him to eat. He stomach rumbled eagerly in hopes of being fed. It had been two days since he had last eaten although the thought of it never crossed his mind before. Still, the swaying of his stomach made him leery to fill it. So instead he reached for his tea. It took all he had not to guzzle the whole cup. The feeling of it on his throat was just too soothing._

 _" You can sit down Jeager." He stated as he placed his cup down. Erin's lips couldn't help but turn down at how raspy his voice sounded. He could only hope he'd get better soon._

 _" Oh sir, here Hanji told me to give this to you. It's medicine."_

 _Levi took the phial from his hands and inspected it._

 _" She said to take the whole thing."_  
 _He gave a sigh. What was the harm in trying it. He highly doubted he could feel even more shitty than he already was._

 _He pulled the cork off and drank it all in one swallow. A laugh erupted from Eren as his face warped into disgust. He hurried to reach for his tea, not caring about drinking it too fast, and gulped it all. Anything to get such a nasty taste out of his mouth. Then he heard Eren's laugh._

 _Levi looked up to find him clutching his stomach and as he fought to catch his breath. Levi tried to feel angry, in fact he knew he should have, but he couldn't find himself to. He had never seen the kid laugh so hard before. The sound of it was almost . . . beautiful in its own way._

 _" I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that face Captain." Eren admitted as he tried to catch his breath. Then Levi froze. There was something about the brat that was off. He shook his head, ignoring the pounding of his heart. It was just because he didn't feel good is all._

 _" Sir? Are you alright?" Eren asked as Levi turned his head. " I didn't mean to upset you-"_  
 _" I'm not upset you shitty brat. I'm just cold."_  
 _There was a pause of silence. Then Levi felt himself jump as arms wrapped around him from behind._  
 _" What are you-"_  
 _" You stayed warm the last time I did this." Eren whispered. Levi felt his breath trickle against his skin, making him become alert._  
 _" Jeager let go."_  
 _" I don't think I can do that sir." Eren continued, his nose trailing down his neck. Levi tensed as he felt lips into he crook of his neck._

 _" Eren." He had meant it as a warning but the raspiness in his voice had made it far less intimidating. Eren pulled him closer, kissing harder at his skin. Levi grasped at the arms of the chair, trying to think clearly of what to do. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't do basically anything._  
 _" It was hard not to do this back in the cave. It was so tempting." Eren mumbled as he made his way higher, his hand raking against the front of his chest. Levi was stuck. Torn between on what to do. His head fell back slightly, more and more with each kiss. It was as if what little strength he had was being sucked out of him. He needed to think fast. He needed to do something. Anything._

 _Levi lips meet his. He subconsciously began to work against them, standing as he felt a_ _tug on his collar. Eren began to lead him towards the bed and stopped once the back of Levi's knees hit the mattress._

 _" Eren I'm sick." He warned as he pulled away.  
" I don't care." _

_" I do."_

 _He felt Eren give a small push on his shoulder, forcing him to sit on the bed. A gleam sparkled crossed Eren's eyes as he placed one knee on the mattress. Levi felt the bed shift as he placed one hand on one side then the other. Before he knew it Eren had-_

There was a knock on the door that made Levi's eyes fly open.

" Heichou? It's Eren."

Levi sighed and cursed to himself. It had been a dream. All of it a dream.  
" Come in."

His voice sounded ridiculous. He could barely even form his words loud enough to be heard. Eren opened the door and peered in, the light blinding him before shutting the door. It all had been a dream. A damn dream.

* * *

So I updated it to kinda make the scene a little longer. Let me know how it is, this is my first time writing a yaoi XD thanks for all the followers, reviews and favorites! Love you all


	8. Chapter 8

Eren shut the door and leaned up against it, staying quiet in the dark. Levi could faintly make out is figure in the moonlight. Eren stood, nibbling and his lip in nervousness. It was enough to make Levi feel antsy as well.  
" What is it you needed?"

Erin's head shot up at his voice as if he had forgotten Levi had been there to begin with.

" I came to check up on you sir."  
Levi raised a brow in question.  
" This late?"

Eren hesitated before answering." It was the only time I had sir."

Levi sat, contemplating what he should do, weighing his options. He hadn't ever really been in this situation before. Especially with Eren showing up after such a dream. One he didn't wish to remember. One he didn't want to know the reason behind.

" You're suppose to be in your quarters Jaeger." He continued, trying to keep his raspy voice even. Though half of his words faded as his voice gave out.

" I know sir. But I was really worried about you and I had been up and working when I woke up so I didn't have a moment to sneak away until now."  
So the kid had snuck away to see him. What a moron. But still, it seemed nice to have someone worry over him. Not that he needed it, it just felt . . . good in its own way.

Then there was a rumble.

Erin's face flushed red and he grabbed at his stomach in a hurry to hush it. Levi couldn't stop the corner of his lips from turning up as he stood.  
" Hungry Jaeger?" He asked.

" Very. I haven't eaten since we've left. Huh? Sir where are you going?" Eren questioned as he watched Levi make his way to the door.

" Can't have you walking around with your stomach growling as loud as it is. It'll wake up the whole base at this rate."

Eren stood there, shocked. Then he felt his heart flutter with happiness. He knew that despite his comments, Levi truly cared about his squad and comrades. He knew that his teasing and rude remarks were just a way to conceal the way he felt on the inside.  
" Don't waste my time Jaeger."

" Yes sir!"

Then he chased him out of the room, catching up to him in the hall where they both walked in a happy silence.

* * *

" I know this may sound stupid sir but won't we get in trouble?" Eren asked as Levi placed a plate of food down in front of him.  
" You haven't eaten in two days. I think that alone is excusable enough and just call me Levi when we are alone. What? Got a problem with it?"

Eren shook his head. " It's not that, it's just that you haven't eaten either. Not to mention you're reaching the worser stages of your cold. You need to eat or you'll make it worse."

Levi grunted slightly in annoyance as he sat, his cheek resting in his palm. Not from Eren pushing him to eat but from the fact he was right.

Then he felt something poke gently at his lips. His eyes shifted up at Eren, feeling crumbles break free from the bread he held out to him. He narrowed his eyes.

" I can feed myself Jaeger."

" Bread will help your stomach. My mother would give it to me all the time whenever I was sick and couldn't stomach to take a bite of food." He explained as he waited patiently. His fingers were a safe distance from Levi's skin yet he still managed to feel the heat radiating off of him. " Please just take it."

Levi let his shoulders fall with a small sigh. His blinked once then leaned forward. Erin's breath hitched when his lips brushed against the tips off his fingers ever so slightly. He had been joking about feeding it to him but it seemed Levi wasn't going to let him off with it.

As he chewed Levi looked off the the side. Erin's eyes grazed over him, taking in every detail. The bags under his eyes had lightened up some now that he had been able to get a good rest. Although he still seemed exhausted. Still, he was just happy he was able to bring him back in time before his fever had gotten too high. It had been worth the pain he had gone through as he carried him back to base, his ankle getting more and more agitated with each step in the mud.

" The others don't know your sick." He continued, trying to calm his erratic heart. " So if you're worried about that don't."

Levi just nodded curtly. Then he spotted Eren's foot through the gaps of the wooden table.  
" How's your foot?"  
Eren was taken back but rotated it gently.  
" It's much better. Hanji says for it to be taking this long to heal I must have broken it to begin with."  
Levi's lips fell downwards. " Does it still hurt?"

" It's sore but better than how it was before. She said I'll probably have to take a few more days off so I don't make it worse. She said you need to too."

Levi attempted to take a breath through his nose, only to find that it was still stuffed. Eren tried to hide how adorable he found his captain to be at that moment. He had started to rub at his eyes, almost like a child, only making them more watery in the process. He would occasionally have a small sniffle or rolled his shoulders to ease the aching in his back. Then Eren heard his captain sneeze. It took all he had to hold back his chuckle.

As Levi recovered from it he glared up at him in warning. Eren hid his smirk behind a piece of bread as he ate at it, holding out another piece to him. This time Levi reached out and plucked it from his hands instead of having it fed to him. There wasn't anymore talking for the rest of their stay. They both just sat there, sucking up what it was like to be in each other's presence, trying to savior what little time they had left of it.


	9. Chapter 9

" I hope it doesn't take much longer for my ankle. to heal. I want to get out and train some more. " Eren commented as they made their way through the halls. Levi passed him a sideways glance.

" Don't be stupid and push yourself too far. You'll just end up making it worse."  
" I could say the same to you too Levi."

He groaned to himself. " You've gotten a lot more confidence lately brat."  
Eren couldn't stop himself from cracking a smile.  
" Perhaps it's more your fault."

" My fault?"

Eren nodded, his smile still wide on his face.  
" How?"  
" I think that time we had together is to blame."

Levi sucked in his breath out of shock, causing him to start coughing uncontrollably. Eren softly patted and rubbed his back in hopes to sooth him, patiently waiting for him to finish.

" I can't wait for this cold to be over with." Levi grumbled.

" Has it really been that long since you've gotten sick?"

Levi stopped to think. The last time he got sick. . . lord he couldn't even remember. He must have been a child.

" That's amazing! To think you've gone so long without having a cold. Your immune system must be really strong."

" Yea but that means when it falls there's nothing left." He resumed walking as he tried to ease his cough. " How long does a cold normally last?"

" A week maybe if it's bad. Could be longer if you don't take care of yourself. One time I had to take care of Mikasa for almost a month because she wouldn't stay in bed."  
Levi rose a brow. " You? Take care of Mikasa?"

" Yes, I took care of her." Eren pushed, a frustration blush coloring his cheeks. " What? Is it that hard to believe?"

Levi shrugged and turned to open the door of his quarters. Eren only grew more frustrated and followed him in, his anger starting to increase.  
" Tell me."  
" Tell you what?"

" Tell me why it's so hard to believe. As a matter of fact I'm actually very comforting when needed."

" You're talkative tonight."

" I could say the same to you."

" I talk. "

Eren shook his head, pushing the change of conversation aside. " You never answered my question."

" I never said I didn't believe it."

" You sure did act like it."  
" That's your own fault for misinterpreting it."

Eren reached out to his shoulder and forced to spin around. Levi almost instantly scowled up at him, swatting his hand away. No, he wouldn't let the brat overpower him again like how he had in the forest. He just wouldn't allow it.  
Eren had continued on in some sort of spill but for some reason Levi had found it hard to concentrate. It seemed as if all at once his stomach dropped with in a snap of his fingers. He needed to be alone, before things got too bad.  
" You need to go back to your quarters." He demanded with a small push. His words only seemed to anger Eren even more.  
" No, I'm not going."  
" Jaeger." He snapped, his voice thick with warning.

" I'm more capable than you take me out to be. I mean I know I couldn't help much in the cave but I tried my hardest to sir."  
" I know you did Eren."  
" I really did. I was so worried about keeping you warm too. I hadn't done what I had done to help take care of Mikasa but if it came down to it I'd do it for you."  
" That's flattering Jaeger. Now please, go back to your room."

Eren couldn't help but hear a small crack as a piece of his heart broke. Was this man, despite the great soldier he was made out to be, truly that dumb when it came to noticing the situation Eren was in? How he felt?

Levi reached out to give a small push to urge him on when his hand stopped. Eren watched him, confused, and waited for him to do something. Suddenly his head dropped and he turned on his heel towards the restroom. He quickly followed behind out of surprise from the urgency. Then Levi dropped to his knees.

Eren reached out and brushed his bangs back and out of his face, his fingers grazing Levi's clammy skin. So that's why he was so urgent to get him out. He didn't want Eren to see him get sick.  
He sat through it all, doing nothing except attempt to soothe his captain. Then when he was finished Eren ran to get him a glass of water to wash his mouth out. Once Levi was cleaned up he held out his hand, one for Levi to take the other around his waist to help him as he stood.

He couldn't lie. The sight shattered his heart. Levi's hand trembled in his palm. His steps were weak and his throat burning. Eren wanted to take the pain away from him but he knew it wasn't possible. So instead he focused on trying to get him back to his bed.

" Levi can you walk? You're gonna make us fall if you keep stumbling so much." He warned as he shifted Levi's arm around his neck, making Levi stand on his tip toes. Levi didn't answer. He tried to focus on his steps, just one foot in front of the other. It should be simple but instead he felt as if he were drunk.

" Levi hold on a second, lets wait for a moment so you can get your balance back-"  
Eren was cut short as they both tumbled to the floor, Levi on top. Both let out a low groan from the impact as they hit the floor but Eren was sure to make sure he took the blunt of the fall. Underneath him he could hear the pounding of the brat's heart as they laid there. It couldn't be that brat was actually . . .

" S-sir can you please get up?"

Levi took notice of the tone of his voice. All his confidence was gone and thrown out the window, not to mention he had resorted back to calling him sir. His words were shaky, as if he were nervous beyond compare. Was it possible that it was Levi himself who made him like that?

Levi slowly pushed himself up onto his hands, one by Eren's head and the other near his waist. His arms shook under his weight yet he somehow managed to hold himself up. Underneath him he felt Eren's legs shift, making them tangle more with his own. This situation was dangerous. Very dangerous.

" Oh Levi! How are you feeling- oh? What is this?"


	10. Chapter 10

They both looked back towards the door and found Hanji standing there. The shocked look on her face slowly shaped into a smug grin as she looked down at them. Somehow she wasn't surprised at the situation she saw before her.  
" Couldn't wait until you got better Levi?" She teased. Eren heard a growl erupt from the man above him, his hands tightening into fists. The anger was clear on his captain's face. So when he had opened his mouth to make a remark Eren beat him to it.  
" What are you doing here Hanji?"

" Hm? Oh I came to see how the medicine was helping."  
" So late?"  
" It's nearly morning." She nodded towards the window where the sun had already started to rise. " I came early so then that way no one would see me and question what was wrong with Levi. But it seems I came at the wrong time."  
Eren could feel the anger practically rolling of Levi now.  
" No, it's just a misunderstanding. He got sick and when I was trying to help him back to his bed we tripped and fell." He explained as he slowly pushed up onto his arms. Levi felt his hand push slightly into his chest, as if asking him if he could save the argument and anger for later. To his surprise Levi slackened and slowly sat back. Although Eren wasn't sure if this position was any better than Levi practically pinning him down.

" I can get to my bed myself brat." He commented as he slowly made his way to his feet. Though he did manage to make it to the security of the mattress himself, his steps were incredibly rushed.

" He got sick you said?" Hanji continued, shutting the door behind her and forgetting about her mission to tease the two.  
" Yea. He had a little bread but that's it. I'm sure his stomach is even more empty than how it was when before if it's even more possible."

Levi could hear their conversation in the background but couldn't find himself to pay attention to it. Instead he slowly lowered himself so he was laying comfortably on his side. His throat burned so terribly not to mention his mouth felt disgusting. Well he in general just felt disgusting. His stomach growled yet begged not to be fed all at the same time. His body tingled from the cold yet he was sweating from being hot. It was like there was no balance.

" He needs to eat."  
" What if he just throws it back up?"  
" We have to try."

There was a pause.  
" Okay."

" Hopefully he won't be sick too much longer. But I can't really tell."  
" Neither can I. Do you think his fever is breaking and that's why he's like this?"

" It's a huge possibility. Eren, you stay with him for the next few days and take care of him."  
" What! But what about-"  
" I'll excuse you from it. Besides your ankle is still in its last healing stages. We need a pair of eyes on him to make sure he is alright. You wouldn't mind doing that for him now would you?"

" No! Of course not! I'd do all that I could to help!" He rushed. Hanji smiled.  
" Good. Then you should have no problem. I'll come up a little later and bring food. Make sure he gets plenty of rest oh and uh Eren?"

" Yea?"

" Both of you try to refrain from making a move. I can't afford to have you get sick either."  
Levi definitely heard that. Loud and clear. And he'd yell at her for it later once he had his wits about him.

* * *

Once Hanji left Eren took a shaky breath. He couldn't tell just how this was going to turn out for him.

He turned and glanced at Levi on the bed. First things first he needed to cool him down. Levi heard him walk back into the restroom and fumble around. He cringed at the thought of how messy it would be by the time he got better. After a few moments passed Eren returned with a small bowl and rag. With half lidded eyes, Levi watched as he dunked the rag into the bowl and rang it out before turning towards him.

" It should help with your fever." He stated as he pushed Levi's bangs back and laid it down oh so gently. Levi's eyebrows furred together at the sudden coldness but it he still enjoyed the feeling of it against his skin.

Eren's shoulders fell as he looked down at him.

" What's with the heart broken look shitty brat?"

Eren gave a small smirk.

* * *

" It's nothing sir." He continued as he got onto his knees and crossed his arms, letting them sit on the bed. " It's just really sad to see you like this."

" I'm not a child Jaeger."

" True but it's still upsetting to see someone in this much pain." His hand slipped up and caught a piece of Levi's bangs. " If I could I'd take it all away and suffer through it myself."

Levi looked up at him. He didn't say a word, didn't make an expression, didn't do a thing. Instead he held his breath and just stared at him. Eren seemed to notice his actions and quickly pulled away with embarrassment. A subtle blush raised to his cheeks as he turned his face, as if it would hide it. Levi gave a small shake of his head. This kid, this damn stupid kid, was going to make him go crazy.

Eren gasped as he felt Levi snatch up his hand. He snapped his head back down towards him only to find him laying with his eyes closed. Levi coughed and hid his face slightly to cover his mouth. Then he returned back to laying his head like normally, letting Eren cherish the peaceful look on his face.

" Thank you Eren."

Eren felt his heart pound. It was just a simple thank you there was nothing to get excited about. But he just couldn't help himself. Eren squeezed Levi's hand before shifting and laying his head gently on the bed. Then he felt the most amazing thing the world.

Levi squeezed back.

* * *

All of your guys reviews are so amazing! Thank you so much for the support, reading them truly makes my day. 3


	11. Chapter 11

Levi's eyes flew open with a small gasp. He immediately looked around and spotted Eren in the middle of walking back from the door with a tray in hand. He stood, a shocked and confused look on his face. Then he titled his head slightly to the side and raised a brow.  
" Bad dream?" He asked. Levi's gaze hovered over him for a moment before it dropped.

" Yea," He mumbled. " Yea, it was a bad dream."

Bad dream? That was the least of it. He couldn't keep going like this, dealing with these damn dreams of the brat. Of feeling his arms wrap around him, of feeling the warmth of his body press into his.

" Hanji just brought up some food for us. Are you hungry?" Eren continued as he placed the tray on the nightstand beside the bed and drew up a chair. Levi's concentration broke from the dream and focused on the food beside him. His face knotted up slightly in disgust. Just looking at it made his stomach drop.

" Not really but I know I need to eat."  
Eren smiled slightly before passing his plate over to him. Levi pushed himself upright completely and slowly started to naw at it. They both sat in silence for a few moments until Eren finally found himself speaking.

" Hanji isn't going to let me leave the room." He gave a light laugh, " She gave me another icepack too to keep on my ankle. She really wants me to get better."

" We both do."

His words were so soft that Eren was sure he had misheard them.

" Hm? I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear you."

Levi glanced up at him and suddenly he found himself frozen.  
" I said we both do."

Eren couldn't believe his ears. Did Levi really just say that? No, that couldn't be right. Maybe he was getting sick too. Yea, that had to be it.

" What? Don't believe me?"  
" Ah, t-that's not sir it's just, ummm . . ."  
Levi waited for his response, sitting there and watching the kid stumble over his words. The more he understood Levi's words the more his cheeks reddened. The sight made something in Levi grow warm. So warm that it seemed his mind and body had separated. He didn't seem to have the ability to stop his hand as he reached out, catching Eren's collar.

" U-uh sir?" Eren stuttered, his voice getting caught in his throat. His whole body tensed as he felt himself being tugged down.

" I told you, call me Levi when we are alone."  
Eren tried to respond but found his breath taken away from how dangerously close Levi's lips were from his own. Instead he nervously swallowed and nodded.

What in the world was he doing? Levi knew he shouldn't be thinking of such things let alone doing them. But what was worse, Eren didn't even put up a fight. He should have been fighting, not letting Levi do what he was. He should be pushing him away, not leaning in. He should be yelling, not letting his lips part in the most inviting way possible.

Levi was so close. So terribly, terribly close. Every memory seemed to run through his mind. Of how the brat risked his life to save him, how he carried him back on a hurt ankle in the rain, how he made sure he ate or how he didn't argue about staying by his side.

" Eren."

Levi's voice rang rich in his ears. Erin's eyes fluttered shut as he felt Levi's nose run softly against his cheek. He had to control himself.

" Y-yes Levi?"

Levi let the corner of his lips turn up at the sound of how shaky his voice was.  
" Remember when I was sleeping in the cave?" He started as he reached out and caught Eren's bottom lip between his teeth. Eren gasped and a shiver flew down his spine.  
" Yes I do."

Levi needed to stop. No, he _had_ to. But he couldn't find the strength to keep himself from pushing further.

" Do you remember what you said while I was _asleep_?" He continued, the last word rolling off his tongue in a teasing way. Eren tensed under him as he pulled back, his cheeks red from an overdose of embarrassment.

" N-no. I think you were just dreaming things Heichou-ah!"

Levi watched as the chair tipped backwards as he scrambled to get more distance between them. Eren groaned as he laid there, rubbing his head to help ease the pain. Then he heard something for the first time in his life. He heard Levi snicker.

He pushed himself up rapidly and frowned.  
" It's not funny!" He pouted. Levi composed himself then glanced up at him.

" You're a brat."

Erin's mouth fell open at his response.  
" That's not what you're suppose to say!"

Levi cocked his head to the side. " Oh? And what am I suppose to say?"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Eren grumbled as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head, saying something along the lines of 'stupid Levi' and 'being an asshole' along the way. Levi payed no attention and instead turned and laid down, pulling the sheets up over his shoulder.

" Armin? What's wrong?"  
" Mikasa and I have been worried sick about you. We just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Eren made sure to use his body and close the door slightly to keep Armin from peering in.

" I'll be better with in the next few days. Thanks for worrying." He looked around,"Where is Mikasa anyways?"

" She went down to your room to see if you were there. I came up here to ask the captain if he knew where you were at. I didn't expect to find you here."

Eren froze. He needed to think of something fast.  
" I just, uh, came up here to check up on a few things with him. He's not here so Hanji let me wait in here until he gets back."

Armin gave him a confused look but didn't question him.

" I'll make sure to tell Mikasa and the others that you're okay."

Eren nodded as he watched his friend began to walk off.  
" Oh Eren?"

" Yea?"  
" Is the captain okay?"

Eren felt his shoulders relax as he heart grew warm. He knew everyone cared about Levi.  
" Yea, he's okay."

Armin smiled kindly. " Good. Tell him everyone can't wait for him to come back. Whether they want to admit it or not they were ecstatic to hear that he was home."

" I will."  
Then Armin turned and continued on walking down the hall way. Eren slowly shut the door and leaned against it. His eyes drifted to the figure in the bed, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed peacefully. Eren's fingers brushed against his lips where Levi's touch still burned. Levi knew. He had heard him after all.


	12. Chapter 12

" Here you go, this should help if you keep taking it." Eren spoke as he extended out the phial to him. Levi's face scrunched up slightly in disgust.

" Is shitty glasses sure this stuff is going to work?" He asked wearily.  
" She swears by it. Says the other soldiers who get sick take it and they get better with in a few days."

Levi grunted slightly to himself and snatched it up, swallowing it all in one blow. Eren held back a chuckle. It was as if his captain was a child.

He heard some yelling from outside and looked out the window. Down below them the others were training yet again. He'd be there soon. All with good time. As soon as his ankle was better he'd rush down there and join them for the day. Then he'd run and shower and return to Levi to make sure that he was well.

" Staring at them won't help any if you want to train."

Eren gave him a confused look. " I can't train though."  
Levi patted the spot next him on the bed. " Lay down."  
Eren nervously swallowed and made his way over. Slowly he laid on the bed, hesitantly letting his muscles relax only to have them tense back up as Levi straddled his legs. Eren looked up at him, his cheeks red. If Levi noticed then he didn't mention it. He gave a motion with his hand.

" Sit up."

The command was simple. So Eren did as he was told. Levi nodded and pushed him back down.

" Again."

This time his hand pushed against Eren's chest, creating resistance. Eren quickly caught onto the idea and laced his hands behind his head. He continued on with the pattern. Up and down, his core burning to the extreme. But he didn't stop. Soon small beads of sweat began to build on his brow. Adding such a small resistance made such a huge difference.

" Want to get better at using your gear? Get stronger abs." Levi stated calmly. Eren nodded briefly in hopes of drawing his attention away from the burn in his stomach. But it just became too over bearing and he settled into the mattress as he stopped.

" Too much for you Jeager?" Levi asked. He shook his head.

" I . . . I just need a small break." He huffed as he caught his breath. After a few moments he started back up again. Levi always secretly admired that about him. He never gave up.

* * *

By the time they were done with their workout every part of Eren's body ached. He laid, sprawled out like a star on the bed with Levi sitting next to him. How did his captain do it? Surely what Levi just had him do was child's play. Levi may have been small but Eren would never make the mistake of questioning what muscles lied underneath his clothes. To think he was this sore and he hadn't been standing for any of the duration of it!

Beside him Levi coughed, hiding his head in his arm with his cup of tea in his hand. Eren turned onto his side and peered up at him.

" How are you feeling?" He asked genuinely.

" Like shit."

Eren frowned as he pushed himself up and let his hand brush against Levi's forehead. Something that Levi had grown use to him doing.

" It seems Hanji's medicine and the rest is helping. Hopefully your fever will break soon."

Levi let out a 'hn' as he took a sip of his tea. He could only hope. He was ready for this damn cold to be over with. Actually he was ready for it to be gone the moment it started.

" A cold shower would help." Eren continued.  
" I could say the same to you. You worked up a sweat today and now you're filthy."

" We could always go shower together. Ah! I mean like we can go to the showers together tonight, not shower t-together." Eren rushed. Levi looked at him out of the corner of his eye, watching him continue to ramble on.

" I was just thinking so then no one would bother us and it'll be quiet-"

" Eren."

Eren jumped, scared of what he was about to hear.

" It's fine. I know what you meant. We can go use the showers tonight."

Eren let out a deep breath in relief. Levi may have looked past his mistake but that still didn't change the fact at how flustered he had become. He laid onto his back and let his arm drape over his eyes. He was falling and he was falling fast.


	13. Chapter 13

Once night fell the two of them began to make their way towards the showers. Levi listened quietly as Eren had started to tell him a story of how Armin once gotten his clothes stolen and left him to search the entire base while the blond waiting patiently in the shower. Somehow Levi wasn't quite surprised that something like that had happened. In fact he had almost expected it.

Both went into their own stalls and let the water warm up before stepping inside. Even though there was no possible way for Levi to be able to see him, Eren couldn't help but feel subconscious as he stepped out of his clothes before folding them and placing them on the bench. In the stall over all Levi focused about was how amazing the warmth felt against his skin. He could feel both his lungs and nose start to clear up from the steam, allowing him to finally breath through his nostrils once more.

He tilted his head back in relief and let out a sigh. A blush covered Eren's face from top to bottom, not missing any spot. His hand trembled as he reached for his soap. Levi suddenly heard a loud thump followed by an 'ow'. On the other side Eren slowly stood with soap in one hand and the other rubbing where he had hit his head.

" Hey brat, you okay?"

He jumped in shock.

" Yea, I'm fine."

Levi gave a small shake of his head then finished rinsing off. When he heard the water turn off in Levi's stall Eren rushed to finish. Not wanting to fall behind, he pulled his shoes and pants on before stepping out with his towel around his neck and his shirt not even buttoned. There Levi stood, in nothing but shoes and pants, towel drain his hair.

Eren gulped.

How much longer would he have to suffer? No. More like how much _more_ would he have to suffer? Because he wasn't sure if he could take much more of it.

Levi groaned softly and rubbed his face. It seemed as if his exhaust had hit him like a boulder. Not to mention he found himself starting to sweat despite just taking a shower.

" Levi what's wrong?" Eren asked, reaching his hand out to touch his shoulder. There he felt the light sweat that began to build up on Levi's skin. So he naturally went and held his hand up to his forehead.

" Looks like your fever is breaking. That's a relief."  
" I feel like I'm on the sun." Levi mumbled under his breath. Eren smiled softly and reached for the towel on his head.  
" You'll cool down soon." He assured as he began to dry Levi's hair. Levi let his shoulders fall in defeat before leaning softly into Eren's bare chest. The brunette paused but only for a moment before continuing on with what he was doing.  
" You're cold." Levi stated bluntly.

" Then don't lean against me."  
" No," He nuzzled his head further into Eren's chest," It feels nice."

Erin's eyes drifted to the wall as he bit his lip in restraint. Instead of enjoying the moment he convinced Levi to let them head back to his room to rest. He had thought he'd be safe there however he was tremendously wrong. He had spotted Levi heading to his bed when he had turned to shut the door behind him. Then when he turned back around his eyes immediately settled on the boots at the foot of his bed. Then the neatly folded shirt, towel and pants beside it. He hesitantly walked forward only to find a nearly naked Levi laying on his bed in nothing but his boxers.

" Hey brat, open the windows for me?"

Eren took a shaky breath. " We shouldn't, not with your hair still damp."  
Levi sighed and stood, walking over to window himself.

" What are you doing?"

Levi scowled at him before dragging a chair with him. " What does it look like I'm doing? I'm opening a god damn window since you won't do it for me."  
" But Sir you'll fall."  
" I don't need your shitty ass telling me what I will and won't do." He snapped back as he stood on his tippy toes, his finger tips grazing the lock of the window pane. He gave a frustrated huff and pushed himself to reach further. Damn his lack of height. One day he would be tall enough to where he wouldn't need to do any of this bullshit.

Then the chair rocked.

With his reflexes being slow Levi wasn't able to catch himself. Instead Eren darted forward and reached out his arms. With a thump Eren caught him ( not nearly as graceful as he wanted to ) and stumbled back until was sitting on the bed with Levi in-between his legs. That was it. He couldn't take it any more. Enough was enough.

Eren pushed Levi off and onto his back, one knee resting on the bed with his hands rested on either side of his face.

" Levi I respect you more than anything but sometimes you don't listen to others if it isn't a rule or an order. Can't you just believe that I don't do some of the things you ask of me simply because I care about you?"  
Levi looked up at him, his face as even as could be while he listened to the brat ramble on. Finally he let out an annoyed sigh.

Eren had been too into his rant to even notice Levi reaching up and grasping his collar. It wasn't until he yanked him down sharply did he realize something was happening. Had he pushed his luck too far? Was Levi going knock him down the one step he dared to climb?

Then he felt something against his lips. Something soft, warm, partly sweet and partly bitter. It only clicked in his head when he felt something dart across his bottom lip. Eren jumped in surprised but Levi didn't allow him to pull away. His cheeks warmed and he slowly parted his lips, returning the kiss. He began to shift his weight until both of his legs were on the bed, only allowing Levi to pull him down further. He wasn't sure how this started, shoot he wasn't even entirely sure what was even happening, but he had no rejections.

Little did he know that Levi wasn't planning on being the bottom. Instead he pushed up and switched positions. Eren let out a gasp of shock into his mouth. Levi couldn't stop the smirk on his lips as he felt Eren's arms wrap around him and gently pull at his hair as he rubbed at the brunette's hip.

" You talk too much sometimes brat." Levi stated as he pulled back and began to kiss his jaw. Eren's eyes flutter shut, his heart pounding and his breath erratic as Levi made his way down his neck. The feeling of how soft and flawless his skin was something that astounded Levi. It only made him want to memorize and cherish every inch even more. He kissed down Eren's chest, to his stomach and jumped over to his hip where his hand once laid. There he heard a yet another gasp. He felt Eren give a small tug, pulling him back up into another kiss. There he caught Eren's lower lip between his teeth and nipped at it gently. My lord why had he never kissed this boy earlier?

Eren left one hand caught in Levi's hair while the other pushed him as he began to nibble on Levi's neck.

" You're sick, are really going to be okay doing this?" he mumbled in between his nibbles and pecks. Levi bit back a groan as Eren's mouth worked at the crook of his neck. Levi's hands grasped at his shirt and began to pull it off his shoulders.

" Tch, I'll be fine you brat."

They kissed yet again as Eren helped shed his shirt before carelessly throwing it into oblivion. Levi stopped and scowled at him. Eren could only smile and cup his cheeks.  
" I'll pick it up later." He promised before laying down in hopes to bring Levi with him. Levi relaxed and allowed himself to be pulled down until he hovered over him, forgetting all about the shirt that sat on the floor in a wadded mess.


	14. Chapter 14

When morning came the curtains in Levi's room blocked the sun, allowing them both to get some well needed rest. Eren stirred slightly only to hear a groan rumble against his bare chest. His eyes fluttered open and looked down to find Levi fast asleep on top of him. He took note of how his Corporal's back was bare, allowing him to appreciate the scars and muscles sculpted into it. Then Eren's eyes drifted lower to where the hem of the sheets sat. Then it seemed to all flood over him.

He covered his face to hide his embarrassment. It seemed that he suddenly could feel every ache in his body, feel every nibble and kiss. He couldn't believe it. It really happened, they had really done it.

" What are you getting all shy about now you shitty brat?" Levi mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

" N-nothing sir. I was just . . . just thinking."

" Thinking about what Jaeger?"

His hands shifted to his hair as he nervously tried to explain, purposefully trying to look at anything besides Levi.

" I was just remembering last night sir." He couldn't help but cover his face again. Levi finally opened his eyes and glanced up at him.

" Do you regret it?"

Eren's brows furred in confusion as he looked down at him. Then he abruptly sat up, forcing Levi to hold up his own wait.  
" Never! I'm just happy, very very happy!"

Levi blinked at him as he was taken back by the sudden confidence that came from him. Then he let his forehead fall against Eren's his hand slipping to the back of his neck.

" You brat, you're not suppose to say stuff like that."

" Well what do you want me to say?" Eren grumbled back. Levi ignored him and let his hand slip down to Eren's bare chest, pushing him back against the bed.

" Just go back to sleep." He spoke as he got comfortable on Eren's chest once again. Eren opened his lips to reply then fell short. Instead he pulled the blanket up further and wrapped his arms lovingly around Levi, who surprisingly made no comment. He was just about to fall asleep when he decided that he needed to say one last thing.  
" Hey Levi, remember what I said in the cave?" He nervously licked his lips. " Well I meant it."

He waited calmly for a reply. Then after a handful of moments passed he contorted his way around so he could see Levi's eyes. His Captain had fall asleep. He gave a small smirk and raked his hand through his black locks. Perhaps it was meant to be said for another time. For now he'd enjoy this moment while he could.

* * *

Eren let out a sigh of relief as he set the pale of water down. A week had passed and all was better. Levi was now back to his normal health and his ankle looked as if he had never been injured. He dipped the rag into the water and rang it out before starting on washing the floor. Since he had taken a few days off to recover he was given some extra work. However it didn't go unnoticed how little Levi had given him. That just meant he'd have to make sure everything was spotless to make up for it.  
Just down the hall Levi was making his way down the hall. His hands grazed the door handle of the dining hall when he heard foot steps. He scowled and quickly turned and hid around the corner.

Sasha as well as a few others opened the door and smiled over at Eren.  
" Hey Eren! How's cleaning coming along?"

He sat back on his legs, wiping his brow.

" I'm nearly done."  
" Well then why don't you come join us? I heard that Jean and Connie made this stupid bet at lunch, I figured you didn't want to miss out on it."

Levi heard Eren laugh. " That damn horse won't win."

" Well hurry up! They won't wait much longer."  
Eren looked down at the floor. He was basically done. He could take a few moments to watch the two then race back and finish. As long as he was done before their next meal.  
So he stood and began to race after the others down the hall. Then he felt a hand latch onto his wrist and pull him away. Eren stumbled, nearly falling but managed to get his feet under him. Then he looked up and realized who it was.  
" Captain?" He gasped. " I'm sorry, I was going to race right back to finish up. I swear."

Levi ignored his babbling as he paused and looked left then right before proceeding to turn down another hall.  
" I'll forget all about bet and go back and finish cleaning. Then I'll go back and clean it again."

Eren winced slightly as he turned and pushed against the wall under a staircase. Levi had him by the collar yet again, his grip tightening.

" Forget about the damn cleaning Jaeger." He demanded. Eren was astounded. Had those words really just come from his lips? Levi must have been sick again. Maybe he was crazy, maybe the fever had came back, maybe he-  
Eren didn't have the chance to finish his thought before lips crashed onto his. A moan helplessly slipped from him both from shock and pleasure. Levi felt this arms snake around his waist before pulling him close, as if it were a routine. Eren's lips worked wonderfully against his own. Almost too well for Levi's liking. Secretly the brat's kisses made him want to loose control. To drag him down the hall and throw him into a room before pinning him down to the floor. It took all he had to hold himself back.

" Levi."  
The way Eren said his name was nothing more than a breath as his chest heaved up and down.

" Levi I love you."

He had heard it before but it seemed entirely different now. Eren knew he was conscious and fully focused on him. The love and lust was clear in his eyes. The looked at nothing besides Levi and Levi alone. Safe. He felt safe and loved.

Levi let his head rest on Eren's chest, also something that seemed to become second nature. Never before did Levi ever think he'd feel like this then the brat showed up and proved him wrong.

Then Eren saw something he never thought he'd see. Levi smiled. Truly smiled.

" I love you too Eren."  
The words slipped off his lips easily. They tasted amazing, addicting even. But those words were something he wouldn't mind growing use to.

* * *

This I believe, is sadly the end for this lovely story. However that does not mean I won't write another for this couple! I was actually planning on writing a christmas story, or maybe a halloween one. ( This christmas one for sure though!) After i read the new reviews I knew I couldn't make you guys wait so here you go! Please tell me what you think. I truly love this couple so much. Look out for some new stories of these two ;D Love you and thank so much for your support!


End file.
